fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Caera
Etymology "Caera" is Irish for "friend" "Ambisagrus" is a Celtic god of thunder and lightning, Sky God, and god of wind, rain and hail Personality Caera is a very friendly and polite person. She is very quick to help others, being aware of how her own difficult life was made easier by Lorcan's kindness. This however has a tendency of getting her into trouble with people she should not have trusted, or even approached. History See article on Lorcan Magic Ambisagrus (sword) * Air Infusion: infuses sword with air ** Mail Slash: slashes a far-away enemy with a razor wind attack ** Air Bomb: launches a ball of compressed air which acts as a contact bomb. Attack however is very slow and can be relatively easily avoided if one notices it coming - which is not a given, as even a compressed ball of air is still transparent ** Exclusion: uses a combinaton of air pressure and winds to shield herself in an air dome or bubble. This can be used for defense against physical attacks, as well as to exclude adverse natural phenomena such as rain, poisons and similar * Lightning Infusion: infuse sword with electricity, shocking the target with each strike ** Lightning Storm: launches a massive electricity attack against surrounding enemies. Attack is dangerous to execute due to leaving Caera immobile, and requiring relatively long preparation time ** Lightning Ball: launches a ball of lightning from the tip of the sword. Much like the natural phenomena of the same name, it can move in erratic trajectories. Ball is also attracted to people, specifically the person it was aimed at, somewhat compensating for its slow movement speed. The ball however can be thrown off-target by large metal objects, limiting its usefulness in some circumstances * Water Infusion: infuses sword with water ** Water Slash: launches a crescent of water at the target. Crescent can be used as either a cutting tool or to deal purely blunt damage, depending on how the leading edge was formed ** Water Ball: launches a ball of water which traps and immobilizes the enemy. The attack requires short preparation time while the ball of water is formed, thus making it somewhat impractical against aware targets ** Geyser: launches a geyser of water at the enemy by stabbing the ground with a sword tip. Geyser is released from the stab point, thus placing a range limit on the attack ** Creeping Swamp: Caera stabs her sword in the ground, saturating it with water in the direction she is facing. Eventually, ground becomes so wet it is almost impossible to walk on. * Ice Infusion: infuse sword with ice ** Frostbite: freezes the area cut by the sword, reducing opponent's mobility ** Cold Point: launches an icicle at the enemy; attack is initiated by performing a stabbing move with the sword ** Cold Area: launches a hail against the enemy; attack is initiated by performing a slashing move with the sword ** Ice Floor: freezes the floor by placing the sword point on it; freeze expands from the contact point in a circular manner Stats: Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters